Endangered/Issue 8 (Old)
This is #8 of Endangered and is titled Lost and Found. It is Part 8 of Volume 1. Lost and Found Tate wasn’t used to this type of atmosphere, at least not here in Philly. Clubs were never usually this, this…..calm, and Tate sort of enjoyed it. The party, troublesome, kids have been replaced with more mature, good-hearted, people around his age. The flashy lights have been replaced with more fancy, type spotlights. The sounds of drunk people have been replaced with the silence, allowing the entertainment to well entertain, and once and a while Tate could hear the hushed conversations between couples. This nice, peaceful night club was not only better to Tate, but to his fiance; his pregnant fiance. Tate, slightly turning his head to his left, is met with the stunning image of his fiancee, Destinee, who currently had her head on Tate’ shoulder. Her blonde head of hair was amazing curled and felt soft against Tate’s shoulder, and her eyes were amazing, but they looked tired for as the moment. She aswell wore a fantastic blue dress that looked good, much better than Tate’s drab old suit. She was an angel, in Tate’s eyes anyway. So Tate decided to make his angel happy and he lightly kissed her forehead, causing her to smile. “You tired?” Tate asks his her, and he knew the answer before she could even respond. It was a definite yes. “Only a little bit.” She yawned, she never did want to ruin Tate’s fun. But the truth was Tate wanted her to be happy, not himself, so he would give up his fun in a heartbeat. “If you want we can go-” “No,” She hushes him, “Don’t leave because I’m tired.” “Well you, and our baby, need some rest.” “Please this baby is more energetic than me, little kid’s wanting me to run laps.” “Well it should know better than to ask you, Mrs. Queen of Lazy, to run laps.” “Damn right it should.” Destinee smiles and as does Tate, before looking back up on the stage, noticing that there is only one more performance, a music one too. “I’ll tell you what, after this performance we can go.” “But-” “No Buts.” “Please, all you want is butts.” Destinee jokes to which Tate lightly, and jokingly, slaps her across the arm. In all seriousness however, Tate was gonna please her more than he pleased himself, so if she wanted to go home then they were gonna go home. Tate then looks up at the stage, and watches as the performer walks toward the stage. ___________________________________________ She wasn’t really nervous when it came to performing, she’s done it enough, but it was the fact it was at a new place, a place she didn’t know. People she didn’t know, and the people part is really what made her nervous the most. However music was in her heart, so no matter what mood she was in, she would always play good. On the outside she didn’t appear nervous, mainly because she was good at covering emotions. On the outside she was looking like a calm, nice woman; it’s not like she was mean or anything, she was nice, but in her own way. The way she looked right now however also made her look kind of goofy. Her black jeans, neon purple belt, white tee-shirt, pink leather jacket, and her brown boots made her look energetic, but still approachable. She gave the slight shake of her head, knowing she had to get business done now. So while walking up the black steps she lifted up her marble like violan, ready to play. However she did take a quick glance into the audience, a small audience she might add, and saw friendly smiles, something that made her happy a little bit. So once on the stage she sat comfortably on the stool, and adjusted the microphone in front of her. Placing the music on the stand next to her she looked into the audience once more, guessing they would want to know her name, so she leaned into the mic a little bit. “My name is Sandra Dufraine,” She speaks softly into the mic, being the shy woman she was, “and I’m just here to play my violin.” She didn’t have a name for the piece, so she didn’t bother saying it. With those words said she began to play her soft, engaging music, and it almost instantly attracted her audience, including Tate, who leaned forward slightly to hear better. Her quick, soft melody sounded beautiful, and Tate felt a feeling of happiness when he heard it. Then again Sandra was a natural at this, having been raised to do this. ___________________________________________ Sandra was now backstage where the performers were, while silently putting away her violin, making sure it’s all nice and safe in it’s case. Not like it mattered if it was damaged, she has tons, but this one meant something a little special to her. So once the violin was all nice and safe she picked it off the table, before taking a look around the small room, wanting to make sure that nobody wasn’t nearby, just in case they had tips. Sure she was already paid but with the small paycheck she got, any type of tip would help. Then like that she walked outside of the back door and into the dark, cold night where the cold air instantly hit her, causing her to lightly shiver. Good thing she threw on her black winter jacket before walking out there. So she instead just zipped up her jacket more before walking toward the alley’s exit. However while walking out she noticed the glimpse of a figure at the end of the alley, and she just guessed it as another homeless people, this part of the city was full of them. But as she got closer she saw the person was more well-dressed, someone who didn’t belong in these parts. “Ms. Dufraine?” She asked once Sandra got close enough and although hesitant, Sandra nodded. “My name is Holly, and I would like to speak with you.” It was weird to Sandra, having some old woman asking to talk to he, but Sandra just nodded. “Yes?” She simply asks, not really the talkative person. “I heard you were a private detective.” Sandra nods, knowing where this was going. “Well I have a case.” Sandra is suddenly handed a short file, and only catches a glimpse of an picture of a old man on the inside. “I want you to find out how my husband was killed.” Holly says and Sandra just looks at the file cover, thinking. These kinds of cases were always stressful on her, law was on general but it helps pays the bills. “Well how did the police find him?” She asks softly. “With six gunshots in him, and a giant bite mark on his arm.” ___________________________________________ Reyes looked silently out the car’s backseat window, watching the empty outside. Truth was all he really saw were homeless people and drugs deal, something that wasn’t shocking in this part of the city. The “ghetto” is what some people called this area, but truth was this place wasn’t as bad as Mexico. The people in this city had no idea what poor was, but Reyes knew, sadly. Next to Reyes sat Joel, who like always had his thug life appearance. Black winter hat, white jacket, ripped jeans and black shirt, along with the black pistol that sat every so silently in his hands. He took a glance over at Reyes and watched while he looked out the window, like he wasn’t in the mood for the job. “You better not screw up.” Joel reminds him, while putting the pistol in his pocket. “Look after this could Mr. Brown leave me alone.” Reyes spits but Joel only scoffs. No one ever leaves Mr. Brown’s phonebook. “You shouldn’t have came here kid,” Joel says to him “once you help Mr. Brown, you ain’t going back.” “Not like I had a choice.” “Whatever.” Joel wasn’t much of a talker, his most useful asset was in the battlefield. Shooting, hitting, killing…..those were Joel’s hobbies, no matter how sadistic they are; then again Joel was a sadistic person, or as some people said. “You know what you’re doing?” “I just pretend a deal is going on, make sure they believe me. Then you guys jump out, take one, and I don’t know; do the shit you guys always do.” “You’re also going to keep a lookout of the area, making sure there are no snipers or anything.” “And if there are?” “Text us or something.” Joel says while Reyes just rolls his eyes, still showing disbelief Mr. Brown wanted his help. Reyes came to Philadelphia for a new start, not to ruin it again. Joel, on the other hand, just looked out his window and noticed the area was getting familiar. This was it. Digging the pistol in his pocket he soon ripped off his hat, instead replacing it with a ski mask. “We’re here.” ___________________________________________ Reyes stands in the middle of the alley, with only his black hoodie to give him warmth against the cold. It was pretty cold out that night, and it only made things worse for him. Sighing to himself he soon zippers up his jacket more, while his breath begins to slowly form into mist. However the other two people with him, the interns as Joel calls them, are more cold than Reyes - considering they are standing there shivering. Reyes, knowing the job was about to come, slipped his cell phone up into his sleeve, the warning message already written so he could send it; if he had to send it of course. In his other hand was the suitcase, the suitcase with the package. The package as in meth, tons and tons of it. Reyes was used to deals like this so he knew how to set it up, only problem was the people he was dealing with. The Rykers were a rising gang led by some dude named Jake Ryker, but the problem was that they’re going against the Brown Mafia, which is a dangerous move. But this Jake dude has done it easily, having started by taking out the small leaders indirectly. Oscar was one of these small leaders, and he had set Oscar up against the FBI. So all Oscar wanted was proof he was so set up, so they’re going to kidnap the a Ryker. Of course these people can’t know they’re with the Brown Mafia, partially why they hired Reyes. Because Reyes didn’t have a side, he didn’t even want a side. But Reyes didn’t have a choice, he never did. He is suddenly ripped from his thoughts after he heard the sound of a car, on the far side of the alley. Someone was here and Reyes could easily guess it were the Rykers. So he instantly stood straight and gripped the drugs tighter, while the two interns took a deep breath, trying to look intimidating, but it didn’t really work. Reyes then watched while the men got closer and he noticed four men, all of them wearing punk clothing. Baggy jeans, purple sweatshirts, and their hoods up, these guys were not trained at all. So Reyes just waited until the four men were close enough, and surveyed them quickly. Only one visible gun, a nine millimeter pistol. Also by looking at them he could see they weren’t used to this. Reyes was good at first glances. “You the freelancer?” The one man spoke up and Reyes took him as the leader of this small pack. “Mr. Young is it?” “Reyes, it is.” Reyes says and the man simply nods his head, deciding not to give his name. “Do you have the stuff?” “I’m the one asking questions here, my american idiota.” Reyes takes a step forward before lifting up the suitcase, so the leader can see it clearly. “I got the dope, this is my party. So my question is, do you have my money?” The leader nods and lifts up a duffle bag and Reyes concludes it as the money, looked pretty full. To bad they wouldn’t be getting the dope, or have their money. ___________________________________________ Joel peeked outside the doorway he was in, looking at where the drug deal takes place, only about five feet ahead of him. He only scoffs the stupidity of the leader, Rocco, who had come into the open like this. Rocco was always a dumb bastard, to Joel at least. Taking the flashlight out of his pocket he quickly attaches it onto his pistol, making his own little silencer. Then peaking around again he noticed Reyes still delaying them, like a good drug dealer always does. Still Reyes had delayed them enough to see that there was no backup, and Joel guessed it aswell. So he tucked his ski mask down just a little tighter before walking out of the alleyway. His first target was the man with the pistol, who seemed to tired to notice anything suspicious. Joel, grinning at that fact, then lifted his arm and grabbed by the neck, efficiently putting the man in a headlock. The pistol fell from the man’s hands and Joel placed his silenced pistol against his head, just as the Rocco and the two others turned. “Easy now.” Joel says, looking between the three men. “It’s a fucking set-” One tried to say but Joel silenced him by placing three bullets into his chest, causing Rocco and his other man to jump. Reyes just stared, silently judgemental, while the one intern kicked Rocco in the leg, causing him to slump over. Rocco’s friend tried helping him but Joel had to shot him, causing the man in his headlock to flinch. Since he only needed one person, in this case Rocco, Joel showed no mercy when he shot his captive in the face, before letting his body fall to the ground. “Well that was fun.” Joel remarks while ripping off his ski mask, and putting the gun back in his pocket. “No trouble at all." “No trouble? You just killed three people.” Reyes speaks but Joel only stares at him, like he thinks Reyes must be joking, but Reyes was serious. “Well I’m sorry Mr. Peaceful Taco, I thought you knew that crime was violent.” “Whatever.” Reyes says softly, knowing Joel wouldn’t understand, and Joel laughs silently. “Well either way, got ourselves a nice thing here. Dope, money and-” Reyes puts his foot on Rocco, who currently laid on the ground “-we got Rocco boy here.” “So what do we do now?” “We? Your work is done, for now. Be my guest and go home, not like I’ll miss you or anything.” ___________________________________________ The next morning, James sits at his kitchen table, since his coffee table was still broken, and drank his coffee by himself, and his only company are the people on TV. Sarah was still sleeping due to the early time, around nine a.m. and because she was off for a break. So James decided not to wake her, and instead decided to spend the morning alone. He took a sip of his coffee and looked back down at the files on the table in front of him. This whole Oscar case was killing him, because he only kept wondering about what would happen if he failed. Would Mr. Brown put a hit on James’s head or something along those lines, although it wasn’t his life James was scared for; it was Sarah’s. James took a glance at his clock and noticed what time it was, almost time to head for work. Drinking another sip of coffee he soon reaches up to adjust his tie before heading for the door, grabbing his coat while doing so. Soon enough James was out the door, and into the cold outside. It was a pretty cold day out. James took a quick scan around his little quiet area when he reached his car, making sure Michael or someone wasn’t watching the house. Luckily no one was there, like he truthfully expected, and he just got into his car, before pulling away. ___________________________________________ Sarah looks out her blinds and watches carefully while James drives away from the house, and she keeps watching until she knew James was out of the neighborhood. As much as she loved her father she just wanted to be alone today. She had some stuff to figure out, stuff her father wouldn’t understand. Closing her window she walked over to her wall mirror, still in her pajamas, and Sarah was probably the only one in her grade to still even wear pajamas. Then soon enough she was at the mirror and she just looked at herself. Some people would say she’s pretty, some would say she’s hot, some would say she’s ugly. She mainly believed all of them though. Sarah, sighing to herself, slowly reaches toward the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off her body. She looks at herself in the mirror before doing the same with her pants, pulling them down and kicking them off once they hit the bottom of her feet. Sarah, now only in her underwear, looked up at the mirror and stared at her half-naked self. All she saw was ugliness, like the other girls told her. Reaching behind her back she soon unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the ground, lettin her breast sit in the open. Sarah just looked at them, remembering how the girls said they were “small.” Apparently the only way to be popular was with “Big boobs”, “good ass”, and a “lust for sex.” Sarah wasn’t that however. Sarah, gripping her breast, just looked down in shame and pondered to herself. Pondered why she had to “be sexy” to be popular, it was dumb in her mind. Sarah, looking down at the purple panties she still wears, and slowly pulls them off before kicking them off her feet. She then looked at herself in the mirror, her completely naked body. Some would say it was beauty but Sarah...all Sarah saw was ugliness. She couldn’t take it anymore so she just plopped onto her bed. Laying in this bed, completely naked, only makes Sarah think. She’s tired of being this bullied kid, all she wants is to be popular. All it would take was one….one little push and then people would like her. With this in mind she looks at her cell phone that sits on the table, then back at her naked body. A thought has formed. ___________________________________________ She seemed sort of okay today, despite the events that took place yesterday. Her make-up was on, her hair was fixed, and her clothes were actually one, and they looked nice. On the outside she looked like nothing ever happened; but the inside was a different story. Sure Vicky wasn’t gonna sit around and cry about it, but she just had a strange feeling, that a piece of her is gone. Still she felt like the same old Vicky, which she guessed as good. Vicky seeing that it was almost time for her class, decided to make sure bag her was all full. She looked through and saw that everything was in place, she was all ready for the day. However while getting up she saw the door open and Lara stepped in. “Morning.” Vicky simply says but Lara, who had simply forgotten her phone, stares at her. “What?” Vicky asks. “It’s just that yesterday you were crying, now you’re acting like nothing happened.” “Well what am I supposed to do? Sit here and cry, I have to move on eventually.” “So you’re perfectly fine now?” Lara asks, unsure if her friend is telling the truth and to her shock, Vicky nods her head. So Lara decides to simply believe her, knowing this question won’t get anywhere. “Alright then.” Vicky, standing up from the bed she previously sat on, throws the bag around her back, and watches while Lara reaches to grab her phone. However once Lara grabs the phone, she also seems to grab something else, something more smaller. It was white and looked like some sort of car. “What is that?” Lara then hands Vicky a card and Vicky reluctantly looks down it. “He forgot his ID.” Lara says and Vicky just stares at it, seeing the picture of the man, and his name. Michael Nicholson. “Figured you might want it, to tie up loose ends.” ___________________________________________ It wasn’t a very busy day, according to Ethan at least. Ten o’clock and there hasn’t been a crime yet, rarity in the parts he lives in. But Ethan didn’t have time to think about street murders right now because he had something bigger on his hands….something way bigger. A case about some parasite infection and Ethan was tasked to try finding out what it is, and to put down any infected people he sees. Another task however was to keep this off the news, he doesn’t want a giant panic about this. Ethan, who is actually currently driving down the street in his sedan, keeps glancing at the files that sit in his passenger seat. The thoughts of this infection kept sinking into his head, especially if it’s airborne or not. Will his wife and daughter be okay? He didn’t know but he was going to find out, even if it’s the last thing he will ever do. Ethan, looking over at the Dunkin Donuts coming up on his right, begins to pull over there instead of his original destination of the police station. Once inside the parking lot he pulls his car over, unbuckles his seatbelt, and then makes his way into the coffee shop, hoping some good coffee will take his mind off things. ___________________________________________ The area wasn’t that bad looking, in Sandra’s mind anyways. It wasn’t that much of a dirty, which was the opposite she of what expected, and lots of stores fiddled the area around it, including a Dunkin Donuts. Of course the inside of this Police Station wasn’t good and Sandra didn’t even need to think about that one, she knows what law places. Sandra wasn’t here just for fun, she was actually here on work. After going over all the paperwork she saw that the man in charge of the investigation, Ethan Brash, worked at this very station, so Sandra just sat here waiting home. Although, Ethan probably isn’t going to give up any information. But still Sandra would try and learn stuff, but socializing was never her best subject. Right on cue Sandra watched a black sedan pull up to the curb, and out stepped a man, who Sandra quickly identified as Ethan Brash. Ethan, drinking his daily coffee, didn’t even notice when he walked to the steps, only stopping when Sandra speaks up. “Excuse me.” Ethan turns around and looks at her, a little shocked a pretty woman wanted his help, especially coming to the lengths of coming here. “Yes?” He asks. Sandra, by only taking that short glance at him, already thinks her opinions of him. Judging by the way he was tapping his foot Sandra guessed he was easily annoyed, which became apparent when Ethan got a little annoyed for her not answering. “Hello?” He asks impatiently and Sandra snaps out of it. “Yes, um- my name is Sandra Dufraine.” Sandra says sort of quiet, and Ethan could barely hear her. “Dufraine? You sound familiar.” “Probably nothing.” “No, no. You’re the chick who solved the Evans murder, right?” Just the mention of that murder seemed to take some color from Sandra’s face, so Ethan decided to not go on with it. “Yeah, that’s me.” “Intresting. Well I must say I think you’re a good investigator. Why not try the department?” “I’m, um not really the best co-worker.” “Ah, I see.” Ethan pauses, still impatiently tapping his foot, yet also wondering what Sandra Dufraine was doing here. But after a few more seconds of silence he figured out the answer. “Let me guess, someone hired you to investigate the cannibal?” “Yeah, as a matter of fact I saw-” “I’m not giving up any information.” “I don’t really need a lot, I just need a few questions.” “Ms. Dufraine, I’m not giving you shit.” Sandra seemed a little bummed, whether it was frustration or sadness. She looks at Ethan, telling he won’t give away stuff but she figured maybe if she asks again then he might change his mind. “But-” This proved no good because Ethan seemed to turn right into her face, and Sandra could sense his anger. “Listen I get this is your job and all, but this is my case. I’m the one who was assigned it by the station, not some bitch with money.” Ethan comes off harsh but still keeps going. “You people aren’t real cops, you don’t have to get shit everyday by greedy citizens. You guys are living the life, unlike us. So how about we leave this case to big boys, the real cops, huh?” Sandra doesn’t respond and just silently nods while Ethan backs away, before taking another sip of coffee. ‘Well then, it was nice to meet you ma’am.” ___________________________________________ Haruka watches while the man, some detective, continues to make his way up the steps after yelling at some redhead, who’s name is apparently is Sandra. Weird name in Haruka’s mind, but then again here in America her own name is considered weird. But back on track, Haruka couldn’t help but over here their little conversation and it appears Sandra is a private investigator. In Haruka’s mind she has the perfect idea. Stepping out of her stairway cover she approaches Sandra, who just walks down the steps with her head down. “E-excuse me.” Haruka stutters a bit, after remembering this girl probably doesn’t speak Japanese. Sandra turns her head and looks at the woman approaching her, and Sandra thinks of her as strange almost immediately. But still Sandra just stared at her, wondering what this woman could possibly want. “Yes, hi. I couldn’t help but overhear that conversation.” Haruka extends her hand, knowing that a handshake was formal in america. “My name is Haruka, Haruka Saito.” Sandra stares at this girl for a second before hesitantly shaking Haruka’s hand. “Sandra Dufraine.” “Well I’m sorry to bother you Sandra,” Haruka calls her by her first name, “I hate to bother you but I have some information you may need.” “And that is?” “You see I’m a reporter and I have some information a certain someone might want to use.” Haruka nudges Sandra, who just is a little weirded out. However this girl had some stuff Sandra could use.. “What kind of stuff?” Sandra asks after a while. “I don’t know a few pictures, recordings and stuff like that.” Sandra sighs, knowing this has to come with a price. “How much for it?” “I don’t need money. I was thinking that maybe if me and you could combine our reporter and detective skills, we might be able to solve this little case.” “Are you proposing a team-up?” “Maybe.” Haruka shrugs with a playful smile on her face, and Sandra thinks to herself. Sure she didn’t like having co-workers but if it helped solve this case…...then maybe just this once. But still Haruka seemed like the complete opposite of Sandra, with Haruka’s more playful attitude. “Okay.” Sandra nods, barely audible but Haruka hears it and smiles. “Great.” Haruka claps her hands together, “Let’s get started then.” Trivia *The song Sandra plays is similar to this piece. Category:Endangered Issues Category:Issues Category:Endangered